February 14th of Choutarou
by AoVee
Summary: Ootori ulang tahun hari ini, tapi Shisido cuman ngucapin lewat email padahal semua orang ngucapin secara langsung. Begitu ketemu Ootori yang bawa banyak kado coklat ditangannya, Shisido cemburu dan ngehindari Ootori.


_Met Valentine, minna san! *Telat woii* _

_Yahh…maaf, mau gimana lagi, kalo ff ini belum selese gimana mau nyapa *curhat*_

_Saya ngaku deh, ini pertama kalinya saya ngepost ff di tentang tenipuri+pairing character. Tapi bukan berarti ini ff yang pertama saya buat, cuman kebanyakan ta publish d FB~ *promosi*_

_Met ultah juga buat Choutarou. Moga langgeng ya ama saya *buaghh* maksudnya ama Shisido kok.._

_Saa…Douzo!_

* * *

**Disclaimer : pak Takeshi Konomi. Makasih uda buat karakter sepolos dan segarang ini *d hajar***

**Warning: menurut saya sih, rada OOC tapi masih dalam batas kewajaran. **

**

* * *

**

**February 14****th**** of Choutarou**

"Syalalala…suteki ni kissu. Syalalala…sugao ni kissu, muachh….!"

Senandung Ootori didepan cermin terdengar gembira. Sambil menyisir rambut sesuai dengan gaya rambutnya, ia melemparkan ciuman mesra pada pantulan dirinya.

Di mata Ootori, pantulan dirinya merefleksikan wajah Shisido, senpai yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Cowok yang lebih pendek 13 cm darinya itu memiliki wajah biasa-biasa saja. Gaya hidupnya juga sederhana, tidak memperlihatkan kalau ia juga orang kaya diantara murid Hyoutei lainnya. Kalau sudah punya keinginan, akan dikejarnya sampai akhir. Orang yang punya rasa juang tinggi.

"Hehe…yosh!" sambil tersenyum, ia pastikan penampilannya lebih baik. Ootori Choutarou merasa harus lebih keren dari hari biasanya. Meskipun nantinya, sang senpai akan mengomel karena ia berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi…biarlah, demi hari yang datang sekali dalam setahun.

_**Ashita**__**wa tokubetsu SPECIAL DAY**__**, Ichi nen ichi do no chansu**_

_**(**__**Tomorrow is a very special day**__**, **__**A chance that comes only once a year**__**)**_

14 Februari. Semua orang tahu kalau hari tersebut adalah hari valentine. Tapi lebih dari itu, 14 Februari adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Apalagi tahun ini, ia akan merayakannya dengan sang senpai tercinta. Upss…salah, maksudnya sang kekasih tercinta, Shisido Ryou. Sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri, ia berharap kebahagiaan ini akan berlanjut.

Sambil bersiul meninggalkan rumah untuk berangkat sekolah, Ootori mengingat sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim Shisido tadi, tepat saat tengah malam. "Otanjoubi omedettou, Choutarou. Pastikan kau tidak ada acara selepas pulang sekolah nanti."

"Ootori kun, ohayou!"

"Selamat hari valentine."

"Ahh..selamat ulang tahun juga!"

"Ini, hadiah untukmu."

"Kyaaa…!"

Sapaan sekaligus ucapan selamat bertubi-tubi ia dapatkan. Semua yang menyapanya dipastikan membawa sesuatu. Alhasil, tangannya penuh dengan barang yang bernama kado. Dan perlu dicatat, kebanyakan para cewek yang berkerumun disekitarnya sejak ia memasuki gerbang sekolah. Seakan-akan, mereka datang pagi-pagi, berjaga seperti satpam di sekitar gerbang dan "menyerang" Ootori begitu melihatnya datang hanya untuk memberi kado.

_**Dare mo ga ukarete KAANIBARU**__**, Kareshi no HAATO to o itomete**_

_**(**__**Everyone's merry like a carnival**__**, **__**Snatching up their boyfriend's heart**__**)**_

'_Uwakkhh…suasana sekolah benar-benar dipenuhi rasa cinta dari para gadis! Yoshh…! Aku tidak boleh kalah dari mereka kalau masalah seperti ini!'_ gumam Ootori. Awalnya kagum karena melihat para gadis yang sumringah memberi coklat pada orang yang mereka sukai, tapi Ootori jadi sadar kalau ia juga punya orang yang dia sukai. "Shisido san mana ya?" tanyanya sambil celingukan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Otori, ohayou!"

"O ha you uuu~"

"Otanjoubi omedettou naa, Ootori."

3 serangkai senpai -Gakuto, Jirou, Oshitari- menyapa Ootori. Cowok bertinggi 185 cm tersebut menoleh mendengarnya, menyunggingkan senyuman ramah namun polos. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau Ootori adalah orang yang baik. "Ohayou gozaimasu, senpai." balasnya. "Dan…terima kasih ucapannya, Oshitari senpai."

"Ahh…aku juga! Otanjoubi naa, Ootori." ucap Gakuto buru-buru.

"Met valentine juga, Ootori." tambah Jirou. Senpainya satu ini sedang membuka mata. Benar-benar membuka mata, tidak seperti sehari-hari yang baru membuka mata saat ada kejadian menarik berlangsung. Tapi karena ini hari valentine, mungkin. Matanya terbuka lebar seperti anak kecil. "Uwahhh…coklatmu banyak sekali!" tambah Jirou melihat segunung kado yang dibawa Ootori.

"Ahh…tidak. Belum tentu ini semua berisi coklat.."

"…Hontou. Padahal ini masih pagi dan kau belum melihat loker sepatumu." ucap Gakuto, tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Ootori sebelumnya.

"Loker ruang klub juga!" celetuk Jirou.

"Mana mungkin ada." Buru-buru Gakuto menjawab. "Memangnya ada anak cowok yang mau memberi coklat ke anak cowok? Ruang klub kita kan khusus anak cowok, Jirou!"

"Ada." ujar Oshitari.

"Hahhh?" timpal mereka berbarengan.

"Meskipun ruang klub cowok, ada juga anak perempuan yang nekat menyelinap masuk ke dalamnya." jelas Oshitari, panjanggggg lebar. Jirou, Gakuto, Ootori -3 orang yang masih polos dalam hal wanita- hanya mendengar sambil sesekali mengangguk mendengar ceramah sang playboy, Oshitari. Suara rendah seksi dan beraksen Osaka mengiringi tiap kalimatnya. Ketika kemudian ia mengakhiri ceramahnya, mereka bergidik ngeri mendengar pernyataan, "…Jangan remehkan anak perempuan. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja kalau itu demi orang yang mereka sukai."

"…."

"Tapi beda lagi kalau si Shisido yang melakukan." tambah Oshitari melihat wajah lugu Ootori saat ia memperingatkan. Sambil mengerlingkan wajah nakal, Oshitari tersenyum puas berhasil mengerjai kouhai kelas 2-3 tersebut.

"Aaa…hh…" Jirou dan Gakuto yang mengerti maksudnya, ber "ahhh" ria sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Oshitari.

"Chigaimasu, senpai tachi! Shisido san bukan orang yang seperti itu." ucap Ootori membela.

"Waww…Shisido di bela~" ujar Jirou.

"Suitt…suitt…" sahut 2 orang -Gakuto dan Oshitari- menambah keseruan menggoda Ootori. Yang bersangkutan memilih diam daripada "olokannya" semakin parah. Mereka bertiga pun tertawa melihat reaksi Ootori yang malu-malu.

"Ootori, apa sih yang menarik dari Ryou? Kami kan juga sama-sama reguler di klub, kenapa bukan orang lain?" tanya Gakuto penasaran.

"Ahh…Gakuto cemburu. Ngerasa Ryou nya direbut~" ucap Jirou, lagi-lagi.

"A-a..apa maksudmu, Jirou? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Ahh…muka Gakuto merah~" goda Jirou sambil "ngacir" pergi meninggalkan Ootori dan Oshitari.

"Tunggu, Jirou! Jangan suka gosip! Kau ini kan cowok!" bantah Gakuto mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengejar Jirou.

Ootori hanya bisa diam mendengarkan "pertarungan celoteh" mereka berdua karena tidak diberi kesempatan bicara. Jirou jadi banyak bicara kalau sedang bersemangat seperti itu. Sedangkan Gakuto tidak terima dikatakan cemburu karena pertanyaannya yang ia maksud sebagai lelucon untuk menggoda Ootori, namun berbalik arah ke dia yang dikerjai oleh Jirou.

"….."

"Huhh…dasar mereka berdua, tidak tahu apa yang disebut cinta." dengus Oshitari meremehkan. Ootori cuman bisa tersenyum "malu-malu kucing" mendengarnya. "Celingukan begitu, pasti kau mencari Shisido. Lalu…kenapa Shisido tidak bicara denganmu?" tanya Oshitari.

"Ahh…aku belum bertemu dengannya pagi ini."

"…? Apa maksudmu? Tadi kan dia ada disini."

"Ehh..?" jawab Ootori, bingung. Sejak tadi mencari, ternyata Shisido sudah ada didekatnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat tadi kalau Shisido bersama kami sebelum aku menyapamu?"

#######

Ootori berlari meninggalkan Oshitari sendirian setelah mendengar pernyataannya. Jarak dari pintu gerbang ke gedung utama sekolah Hyoutei lumayan jauh, kelemahan sekolah berduit. Dia berharap Shisido masih ada di loker sepatu untuk menyapanya sebelum orang tersebut memasuki kelas.

'_Saat __berjalan bersama memasuki gerbang, kami berempat melihatmu dikelilingi para siswi yang memberi coklat itu. Setelah mereka pergi, aku bermaksud untuk menyapamu yang celingukan mencari Shisido karena anak itu sedang bersama kami. Saat sudah dekat denganmu dan kau menoleh ke sebelah kanan mendengar panggilanku, Shisido malah berjalan lurus disebelah kiri menuju arahmu dan memasuki gedung sekolah. Aku pikir…Shisido sudah memberimu bisikan mesra karena tidak menyapamu didepan kami.' _

Ootori mengingat dengan jelas setiap perkataan Oshitari saat Shisido menghindarinya tadi pagi. Apa yang membuat senpai sekaligus double partner nya tersebut menghindari dia? Apalagi disaat ulang tahunnya seperti ini. Disaat ia menginginkan Shisido yang biasa menyapanya dengan semangat, dengan irama suara yang khas dan mampu membuat ia semangat menjalani hari terberat sekalipun. *ceilehh..*

_**W**__**INE**__** no iro shita SUNSET PARK, **__**Sutekina romansu shitai**_

_**(**__**Sunset park, the color of win**__**e. **__**I want to have a special romance**__**)**_

Ootori berusaha mengatur napas saat ia sampai di gedung sambil kembali celingukan mencari sosok Shisido disekitarnya. Banyak orang diloker sepatu saat ini, karena memang sudah hampir jam masuk kelas. Dilihatnya orang lalu lalang yang telah berganti sepatu khusus dalam sekolah. Dan muncullah sosok senpai yang dicarinya.

"Shisido san!" panggilnya tanpa pikir panjang. Shisido hanya menoleh dingin mendengar namanya di panggil oleh orang yang ingin dihindarinya. "Shisido san, kenapa Shisido san menghindariku? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah?" tanya Ootori terburu-buru, ingin rasanya ia segera mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shisido. Sambil tetap membawa erat kado pemberian agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau dilarang masuk sebelum mengganti sepatumu, Choutarou." ucap Shisido sambil menatap mata Ootori.

"Ahh…!" Baru saja Ootori sadar bahwa sepatunya sudah melewati batas sepatu luar diperbolehkan menginjak. Buru-buru ia melangkah mundur dan beranjak dari tempat tersebut untuk mengganti sepatu. Lokernya berada paling atas sendiri -karena Ootori tinggi- sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil sepatu. Di lepasnya satu tangan yang penuh dengan kado dan coklat untuk membuka pintu loker.

Shisido masih menunggu ditempat yang sama karena tidak tahan melihat Ootori kerepotan membawa berbagai macam barang ditangannya. Dia berpikir akan membantunya membawa barang-barang tersebut sampai sedetik kemudian ia melihat lebih banyak lagi -barang yang sama- jatuh dari loker Ootori, bahkan lebih banyak dari yang ia bawa ditangan.

"Ahh…menyebalkan. Kenapa banyak sekali kado di lokerku?" gerutu Ootori sambil membereskannya. Tapi satu tangan kirinya yang besar pun tidak mampu membawa barang-barang yang kini terjatuh dibawah kakinya. Saat itu, terdengar suara bel masuk berbunyi. Seakan keberuntungan tidak lagi berpihak dengannya, kini Shisido -yang ia harapkan membantu- meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah marah Shisido.

"Shisido san!" panggil Ootori, tanpa peduli kalau ia melepaskan semua kado di tangannya. Pokoknya, ia harus mengejar Shisido untuk mendapatkan penjelasan darinya. Sempat ia berpikir untuk tidak peduli pada semua kado dan coklat yang berserakan dibawah, namun suara retakan sesuatu dari kado yang terbungkus tadi karena tidak sengaja ia injak, mengurungkan niatnya. Diambilnya barang tersebut dan mendengar bunyi grasak grusuk didalamnya. Dan ia yakin kalau kado tersebut telah hancur, retak, patah dan kata negatif lainnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi saat para siswi berkerumun disekitarnya. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagia saat Ootori menerima kado dan coklat untuknya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka dengan menginjak salah satu kado tersebut. *Choutaaa! Kamu memang anak baik!*

"Ini, plastik untukmu Ootori."

Sebuah tas plastik berwarna hitam disodorkan kehadapannya. Salah seorang dari 3 senpai yang ditemuinya tadi pagi, Oshitari, memberikan pertolongan yang cukup berarti untuknya.

"Bawalah kantong plastik yang lebih besar lagi untuk valentine tahun depan." tambah Oshitari sambil memunguti barang-barang Ootori yang berserakan dibawah.

"Ahh…baik!" sahut Ootori setelah kembali dari lamunannya, melihat senpai berkacamata tersebut membantunya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Shisido? Hanya melihatmu menjatuhkan semua barang ini tanpa membantu atau mengusir orang-orang yang tertegun karena tingkahmu."

"…Khh…Gomennasai." desah Ootori lemah, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena mendengar bel telah berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya.

######

"Jiakakakak! Kau marah pada Ootori cuman karena melihatnya menerima coklat lebih banyak darimu? Hahahakkhh! Konyol sekali!" tawa Akira -teman cewek Shisido- terbahak-bahak, tidak tahan dengan pikiran konyol Shisido.

"Tertawamu terlalu keras bodoh! Dan aku katakan sekali lagi ya, aku tidak marah!" teriak Shisido sambil menahan malu dari pandangan orang. Semua orang dikelas mulai memperhatikan dua orang tersebut karena suara tawa Akira yang terlalu keras.

"Tapi apa yang kau katakan itu memang lucu. Hahahakh…!" Akira masih terus tertawa. Kemudian diliriknya wajah Shisido yang benar-benar kesal dan mulai mencoba menanggapinya dengan serius. "Kau cemburu dengan anak-anak cewek yang memberi Ootori coklat. Itu pasti."

"TIDAK! Argghhh…Sialan, kau membuatku semakin kesal!" tukas Shisido sambil pergi dari kelas.

"Heii, Ryou! Tidak baik cemburu pada Ootori. Kebaikan adalah kelebihannya. Pantas saja dia mendapat banyak perhatian daripada kau." teriak Akira pada Shisido yang mulai menjauh.

"URUSAI!"

"Yahh…ucapanku tidak didengar.."

Hati Shisido sedang tidak karuan. Sepanjang pagi ia uring-uringan begitu melihat Ootori dikelilingi para siswi untuk memberikan kado, atau malah coklat. Karena itu ia langsung berjalan melewati Ootori tanpa menyapanya. Perasaanya campur aduk antara kesal, marah, tidak tenang, cemburu. Kata-kata terakhir itu yang dikatakan Akira sebelumnya. Sejenak ia memikirkan maksud c-e-m-b-u-r-u. Dan semua kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan untuk mendiskripsikan kata-kata cemburu mendekati 3 hal yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"_Aku tidak cemburu!"_ bantahnya dalam hati.

######

"Shisido san! Tolong jelaskan padaku! Apa aku sudah membuat Shisido san marah? Kenapa Shisido san tidak mau melihatku? Apa kesalahan yang sudah aku lakukan? Kapan aku melakukan kesalahan tersebut? Shisido san, tolong jawab aku!" bertubi-tubi, Ootori menanyakan semua unek-unek dikepalanya saat bertemu Shisido di taman. Ia memikirkannya sepanjang waktu saat didalam kelas, apa yang membuat senpainya marah.

Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang ia dapat setelah berpikir keras. Bisa saja Shisido marah karena ia menerima coklat dari para siswi. Atau bisa saja Shisido marah karena ia tidak menerima coklat lebih banyak darinya. "Padahal Shisido san cuman kalah sekali saat tahun pertama aku sekolah. Tapi setelah itu, Shisido san selalu mendapat cokelat lebih banyak dariku. Ahh…pasti bukan itu! Konyol sekali kalau itu alasannya." bantahnya.

"_Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu alasannya?"_ suara hatinya menyahut. "Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang konyol, justru jadi alasan utamanya? Bisa saja menrutku konyol, tapi bagi Shisido san menjadi beban pikirannya?" analisis Ootori, membuatnya makin pusing dengan sikap aneh Shisido.

Membiarkan orang yang dekat dengannya murung, sedih dan butuh bantuan bukanlah sifatnya. Sifat itulah yang menggelitiknya untuk mencari tahu langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan. Karena itu selepas bel istirahat berbunyi, Ootori segera menuju kelas Shisido. Namun lagi-lagi kerumunan para siswi menahannya. Karena tidak mau Shisido lebih marah lagi melihatnya membawa coklat, ia "balik kucing" ke kelas untuk menaruhnya.

Sudah terlambat saat ia memasuki kelas Shisido setelahnya. Karena para senpai mengatakan bahwa Shisido sudah keluar sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Akhirnya kembali ia celingukan dari lantai atas menyisiri seluruh tempat yang terlihat. Seakan menjawab harapannya, Ootori menemukan Shisido sedang berbicara dengan Oshitari di taman tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpendar pandangan. Dan disitulah ia berada, tanpa siapapun menganggu karena Oshitari sudah pergi.

"Choutarou.." panggil Shisido, membuyarkan pikiran Ootori yang melayang. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tanah, Shisido menahan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya memalukan. _"Jangan panggil namaku berulang kali dengan suara imutmu dong, Choutarouuuu."_

"Ehh..iya, Shisido san?" balas Ootori bahagia.

"Jangan ajak aku bicara tentang hal ini sampai latihan dimulai..."

"..Apa yang kalian ributkan ditempat seperti ini, arn~?" ucap Atobe tiba-tiba, membuat Shisido dan Ootori menoleh mendengarnya.

"Atobe san…" ucap Ootori.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini, Ootori. Kabaji ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Naa, Kabaji?" ucap sang kapten tenis.

"Usu.." jawab Kabaji. Pria bertubuh paling besar di klub tenis. Tangannya memberi Ootori sebuah benda kecil berbungkus plastik hias. Bisa dikatakan cukup rapi bagi seorang cowok bertampang sangar seperti Kabaji yang membungkusnya sendiri. Dan Ootori tahu itu -dengan sangat pasti- kalau gantungan kunci berbentuk chibi dirinya itu merupakan buatan tangan Kabaji. Teman seangkatannya itu memang jago dalam hal menjahit.

"Arigatou, Kabaji kun." Senyum bahagia mengembang di pipi Ootori. Membuat Shisido tersihir untuk diam melihat wajah bahagia sang kouhai. Namun hatinya berdenyut sakit juga menyadari sampai sekarang ia belum memberikan kado untuk Ootori.

"Kabaji yang menjahitnya sendiri. Sedangkan Oresama yang membelikan kain dan segala macam yang diperlukan untuk membuatnya. Jadi itu juga hadiah dari Oresama untukmu, Ootori."

"Iya! Terima kasih banyak, Atobe san!" jawab Ootori dengan bahasa sopannya.

"..kalau begitu. Kembali ke pertanyaan Oresama tadi. Apa yang kalian berdua ributkan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Atobe!" jawab Shisido kesal dengan Atobe yang ingin tahu. Kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat yang membuatnya makin tidak karuan tersebut.

"Shisido san!" panggil Ootori. Merasa senpainya tidak sopan dengan menjawab secara kasar pertanyaan Atobe.

"Choutarou.."

"…?"

"Jangan ajak aku bicara sampai latihan dimulai." ujar Shisido sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

Ootori hanya menahan napas mendengarnya. Sudah kesekian kalinya dihari ini ia diacuhkan oleh senpai bertinggi 172 cm itu. Atobe yang melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua jadi jengah sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Ootori. Shisido yang seperti itu, tidak akan mendengar apapun yang kau katakan."

#####

Latihan siang klub tenis sudah dimulai. Para senpai yang sudah kelas 3 sebenarnya sudah tidak wajib untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub, namun tiap seminggu sekali mereka selalu hadir. Meskipun hanya sekedar pemanasan, bermain-main, melepas kepenatan atau mungkin bertanding dengan kouhainya seperti Oshitari-Mukahi melawan Hiyoshi-Kabaji sekarang. Ootori yang menjadi wasit pertandingan mereka. Sekaligus menunggu Shisido datang.

Namun ditunggu hingga 2 pasangan doubles itu selesai bermain, Shisido tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia mulai cemas karena berpikir bahwa lagi-lagi Shisido menghindarinya.

"Shisido san…pembohong.." ucapnya lirih, hingga hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya. Hatinya mulai kesal dengan keadaan ini. Diambilnya raket dari tas tenis miliknya dan beranjak dari lapangan untuk berlatih memukul bola ditembok.

"…Shisido, Jirou dan Atobe tidak kelihatan ya? Ke mana mereka?" tanya Mukahi, tepat sebelum Ootori mengambil langkah.

"Ahhnn…mereka ada kelas tambahan dari guru sejarah nasional. Tadi aku sempat melihat sensei memberi keterangan didepan kelas Shisido. Kalau dari kelas 3-1 sampai 3-3 akan mendapat tambahan kelas hari ini, mendadak." jawab Oshitari.

"_Ehh?" _

"…Mungkin besok giliran kelas 3-4, 3-5, 3-6 dan seterusnya."

"Gekhh? 3-4? Itu kan kelasku! Ahh…aku bisa mati bosan kalau ada pelajaran tambahan selepas pulang sekolah."

"Heii…Sejarah nasional termasuk ujian negara. Kau harus mempelajarinya kalau mau lulus dari sini." kata Oshitari menasehati dengan aksen Osakanya.

"Gakhh! Aku harus bagaimana kalau begitu, Yuushi?" rengek Mukahi.

"…belajar. Kau mau selamanya jadi anak kelas 3 SMP…"

Percakapan Mukahi dan Oshitari selanjutnya tidak terdengar ditelinga Ootori. Hatinya terlalu senang karena anggapannya barusan terbukti salah. Dia melanjutkan niatnya untuk berlatih sendiri di tembok sampai Akira datang menyapa dan memberi sebuah saran untuknya.

#####

Shisido berlari menyusuri koridor, mengejar waktu yang memang sudah terlambat dari janjinya. Sebenarnya bukan janji. Hanya saja dia ingin memanfaatkan waktu latihan untuk bicara dengan Ootori, tanpa menyinggung masalah tadi pagi.

Apa yang dia dapat dilapangan tenis setelah celingukan tidak memuaskannya. Ootori sudah pergi dari tadi karena memang jam latihan sudah selesai. Shisido cuman bertemu dengan Oshitari dan Mukahi yang menanyainya tentang kelas tambahan sejarah nasional tadi. Yang ia jawab "sangat menyenangkan dan sangat menikmati", karena sejarah memang pelajaran favoritnya.

"Kau salah tanya orang, Gakuto." celetuk Oshitari melihat Mukahi yang mulai stress menghadapi hari esok.

Shisido hanya tertunduk lemas sambil melangkah pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada gunanya ia mencari Ootori sekarang. Rasanya hari ini sudah membuat ia capek.

Ootori sendiri tidak tahu kalau ternyata Shisido sudah pulang dari kelas tambahan mendadak itu. Pencariannya ke kelas 3-3 hanya mempertemukannya dengan seorang senpai yang lagi-lagi memberinya sebuah coklat. Ootori tentu saja menerimanya, tanpa menolak. Pikirannya kembali lelah, mengingat semua kejadian hari ini berawal dari coklat dan kado untuknya.

"O-Ootori kun…" panggil senpai tersebut.

"..?"

"Ootori kun sebenarnya aku…"

'_Ada apa dengan senpai ini?'_ pikirnya.

######

_**Anata o yobidasu TELEPHONE CALL, **__**Kimochi o wakatte hoshii**_

_**(**__**That telephone call that calls you**__**, **__**I want you to know my feelings**__**)**_

Jam 7 sudah lewat saat Ootori memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Shisido. Semua pesan dan telepon darinya tidak dihiraukan. Tidak aneh memang kalau pemuda bertopi biru itu mengacuhkan panggilan dirinya. Tapi kalau memang dijodohkan bertemu dengan Shisido, pemuda berambut silver ini sudah membelikan sebuah coklat untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Mungkin tidak akan berguna, coklat ini. Tapi, kemungkinan itu selalu ada." tekadnya saat membeli coklat di toko yang notabene dikunjungi para cewek.

Shisido baru saja selesai makan saat menerima semua email dari Ootori. Sekitar 8 pesan dan 4 panggilan tidak terjawab muncul dilayar ponselnya. Semuanya berisi kalau Ootori ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang, tanpa ditunda lagi. Pesan terakhir menggelitiknya untuk dibacanya sekali lagi.

_Aku suka Shisido san_

_Kalau Shisido san tidak membalas email ini, berarti Shisido san menyukaiku_

_Kalau Shisido san jawab email__ ini, berarti Shisido san memaafkanku atas kejadian tadi_

_Kalau Shisido san baca email__ ini, berati Shisido san mau menerimaku sekali lagi_

_Kalau Shisido san tidak baca email ini, berarti Shisido san menyuruhku menunggu didepan rumah_

"Apa-apaan si Choutarou itu. Gekida…" ucapannya terhenti sambil mencerna kata-kata terakhir di pesan tersebut. …_menunggu didepan rumah. _"Hee? Didepan rumah? Jangan bercanda!" dengusnya tidak percaya. "Menunggu diluar saat musim dingin seperti ini. Choidasa…"

"….Shisido san!" teriak sebuah suara dari depan rumahnya. Langsung ia membuka jendela dikamarnya dan melihat Ootori dengan baju klub tenis mereka.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, aku jamin Shisido san harus membayar seluruh pengobatan dirumah sakit karena sudah membuatku menunggu diluar begini!" Suara Ootori sangat keras, cukup kencang malah. Hingga mampu membuat tetangga sekitar melongokkan kepala untuk melihat yang terjadi. Termasuk Akira, yang merupakan tetangga sebelah rumah Shisido. Dibukanya jendela balkon dari lantai atas kamarnya dan menyesal dengan saran lelucon yang ia berikan pada Ootori tadi saat ngobrol dengannya.

"…_Haha…todong saja dia. Kalau perlu, datangi rumahnya dan teriak yang kencang biar dia malu dan menyuruhmu masuk rumahnya. Dengan begitu, Ryou tidak akan kabur lagi bukan?"_

Sambil mengingat pernyataannya sendiri yang kini menghebohkan sekitar, Akira tertunduk lesu dan bergumam, "….Aku harus bilang kalau Ootori itu bodoh..atau polos sih?" Secepat yang ia bisa, ia turuni tangga rumahnya dan menuju pintu gerbang untuk menghentikan aksi "protes" Ootori.

"Ootori…"

"…Apa yang kau lakukan, Choutarou?" teriak Shisido yang membuka pintu dan segera menarik tangan Choutarou untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Akira hanya menahan napas menyaksikan adegan itu. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, "Aku patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sial!"

#####

"APA YANG ADA DIDALAM OTAKMU, HAHH?" teriak balik Shisido saat mereka sudah dikamarnya. Alih-alih takut atau menyesal karena Shisido marah, Ootori malah tersenyum lega melihatnya.

"Ternyata, apa yang dikatakan senpai benar."

"Hahhh? Senpai siapa maksudmu?"

"Itu, yang tinggal disebelah." ucap Ootori sambil menunjuk rumah Akira disebelah.

"…Hahh? Akira? Si Akira maksudmu?" tanya Shisido tidak percaya.

"Iya." Senyum Ootori mengembang dengan polosnya.

"Akira sialan..!" gumam Shisido sambil membelakangi Ootori. Si muka polos malah terlalu senang karena diajak langsung kekamar Shisido. "Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Akira padamu?"

"Ahh…itu. Tentu saja kalau aku harus berteriak didepan rumah Shisido san supaya Shisido san tidak lagi kabur."

"Hekh? Ka-kabur? Siapa yang kabur? Dan dari siapa aku kabur, hahh?" teriaknya sekali lagi.

"Shisido san. Dariku. Benar kan?" jawab Ootori tenang. Tentu saja langsung dibantah oleh yang bersangkutan. Shisido masih saja mengomel dan mengatakan bahwa disekolah tadi mereka sudah berbicara. Namun Ootori yang tahu kalau dirinya sedang dihindari juga memberi penjelasan yang sangat detail saat Shisido berusaha menghindarinya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah Shisido san memberikan alasan kenapa saat dipintu gerbang, Shisido san tidak menyapa dan malah melewatiku begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah menyapamu! Kau saja yang tidak dengar!"

"Lalu kenapa Shisido san tidak membantuku saat banyak coklat dan kado jatuh dari lokerku?" selidik Ootori. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus wajah Shisido.

"I-itu…karena bel sudah berbunyi kan? Aku sudah kelas 3, tidak baik kalau sampai terlambat masuk kelas." kata Shisido, mencoba berkelit. Ia tidak mau menatap wajah Ootori karena tahu bahwa pasangannya tersebut sedang menatap tajam dirinya, meskipun hanya sekilas. "Ahh..itu hanya perasaanmu, Chou…" kalimatnya kembali tidak selesai karena suatu hentakan dari Ootori yang menciumnya tiba-tiba.

_**Totte oki no shareta CHOKOREETO, **__**Sore wa watashi no kuchibiru**_

_**(**__**The tastiest chocolate**__**, **__**Is my lips**__**)**_

Ciuman yang sangat lama dan dalam. Dirapatkannya pinggang Shisido hingga menyentuh tubuh Ootori. Sebuah _French Kiss_ yang jarang mereka lakukan mendarat dibibir Shisido. Sesuatu yang masuk kedalam mulut Shisido secara tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin tersedak karena tidak bisa bernapas dan menelan air liurnya, sehingga terpaksa ia mendorong tubuh Ootori dan mengambil napas setelahnya.

"Shisido san pasti marah karena aku menerima semua coklat dan kado ini." ucap Ootori melihat Shisido terengah-engah karena perbuatannya barusan.

"Hahh..hahh..hahhh…aku harus mengatakan berapa kali ke semua orang kalau aku tidak marah. Kalau aku tidak cemburu…akhh!"

"Akhirnya mengaku juga.."

"Aku memang tidak cemburu kalau kau menerima semua kado itu!"

"Tapi..?" tanya Ootori, memancing unek-unek Shisido keluar.

"Tapi.." Shisido bagai tersihir sekali lagi melihat wajah Ootori. "Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau menerima itu semua didepan mataku." aku-nya.

"Hahh…" hela nafas Ootori, mulai lega dengan jawaban Shisido. "Lalu apa bedanya kalau Shisido san bilang cemburu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sejenak Shisido memikirkannya dan ia sadar bahwa 2 kata itu sama namun tetap menyangkalnya, "Be-beda! Tentu saja beda!"

"Apanya?"

"…Te…te-tentu saja tulisannya! Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh!" Kali ini ia benar-benar terdesak oleh pertanyaan Ootori hingga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Dasar keras kepala," dengus Ootori kemudian kembali mendekatkan Shisido kedalam pelukannya. Mudah saja bagi Ootori untuk mendekap erat, karena ia lebih besar dan tinggi daripada Shisido "..tapi itulah yang membuatku makin menyukai Shisido san." desahnya di telinga Shisido.

"..ukh…" Shisido hanya mengerang malu mendengar ucapan tersebut. Diciumnya aroma tubuh Ootori untuk terkulai sementara waktu.

######

"Kenapa tadi Shisido san pulang duluan? Padahal aku mencari dikelas." tanya Ootori ke Shisido yang tidur-tiduran diranjang sampingnya.

"Hahh? Aku mencarimu ke lapangan tapi kau yang tidak ada. Takee…! Aku malah bertemu Gakuto dan Oshitari." gerutu Shisido sambil memukul pelan kepala Ootori.

"Aduhh...mouu! Shisido san itu yang kemana!" balas gerutu Ootori. "Aku malah bertemu dengan teman sekelas Shisido san yang memberiku ini." Disodorkannya sebuah kotak coklat ke Shisido.

"Apa? Coklat ini maksudmu? Jadi kau mau pamer kalau dapat coklat dari teman sekelasku? Huhh…"

"Bukan itu maksudnya!"

"Hahh?" ucap Shisido tidak mengerti.

"Terima dulu coklat ini."

Makin didekatkannya coklat tersebut, memaksa Shisido menerimanya. Dengan ragu, Shisido memperhatikan kotak tersebut. Ia mulai kesal karena tidak ada perubahan meskipun ia melihat kotak itu sebelum akhirnya Ootori angkat bicara tentang coklat tersebut.

"Itu coklat untuk Shisido san."

"Lalu kenapa kau yang menerima…"

"...orang itu tidak berani memberikannya pada Shisido san." lanjut Ootori, memotong perkataan Shisido. Anak itu melirik Shisido untuk menyuruhnya diam sejenak. "Senpai tersebut, berkeinginan untuk memberikannya pada Shisido san. Tapi karena sepanjang hari ini mood Shisido san jelek dan marah-marah terus, dia tidak berani memberikan coklat ini secara langsung. Karena itulah, saat bertemu denganku yang paling dekat dengan Shisido san, ia menitipkannya padaku."

"Aa..ta-tapi…"

"…tapi seharusnya aku tidak menerimanya, bukan? Seharusnya dia sendiri yang memberikan pada Shisido san bukan? Entahlah…aku memang tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang meminta bantuanku. Apalagi yang dikatakannya benar…" putus Ootori untuk mengambil nafas. "Aku..orang yang paling dekat dengan Shisido san." Ootori tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Entah kenapa, aku senang saat ia mengatakan itu padaku. Nee, Shisido san juga senang kan?"

"Ti-tidak tahu." ucap Shisido sambil membuang muka. Ootori melihat ujung telinga Shisido merah dan tercetus sebuah ide untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

"Sepertinya sifat galak Shisido san harus dikurangi agar para cewek tidak lagi takut memberi coklat valentine padamu."

"Bukan urusanmu." kata Shisido. Siasat pertama Ootori gagal.

"Karena aku yang lebih banyak menerima coklat daripada Shisido san, berarti Shisido san kalah dan harus menuruti keinginanku hari ini…"

"…Siapa yang kalah darimu, hahh?" bentak Shisido sambil berpaling melihat Ootori. Baru siasat kedua dan Ootori berhasil melakukannya. Shisido memang benci dengan kata kalah atau gagal. "Begini-begini, aku dapat 50 coklat dari penggemarku!"

"Aku dapat 70 coklat, dan itu berarti Shisido san tetap kalah."

"Ughh…" Jawaban Ootori membuatnya tercengang dan memaksanya menerima kenyataan. "Cihh…"

_**Anata no ude no naka **__**Wazatorashiku hitomi o tsubutte age chau**_

_**(**__**In your arms**__**, **__**I'll deliberately close my eyes**__**)**_

"Aku menang.." ucap Ootori sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shisido dan kembali mencuri ciuman darinya. Kali ini ciuman yang lembut tanpa paksaan. Masing-masing pihak menikmati ciuman tersebut. Cukup sudah pertengkaran yang menghabiskan satu hari penuh ini. Kini pasangan yang baru mengakui perasaan masing-masing tepat saat ulang tahun Shisido kemarin itu tenggelam dalam luapan kasih sayang. Mereka saling melihat wajah pasangannya sebelum melanjutkan dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi.

######

"Kalau Shisido san tidak mau aku menerima coklat dari para cewek yang memberi coklat, aku akan menolaknya tahun depan." ucap Ootori sambil menyisir rambut coklat Shisido.

"….Ngg..memangnya kau mau menolak pemberian mereka?" tanya Shisido untuk memastikan.

"..aku rasa tidak. Aku tidak tega melihat wajah mereka kecewa karena aku menolaknya."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga akan menerima pernyataan suka orang lain kalau ada yang…"

"Tidak akan!" potong Ootori. "Hal itu dan hal itu beda! Shisido san jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Itu jawaban yang aku inginkan, Choutarou." ucap Shisido sambil menyerusukkan wajahnya kembali ke tubuh Ootori.

"Kalau begitu, sifat galak Shisido san harus dikurangi biar banyak yang memberi coklat. Biar tidak marah dan cemburu juga kalau aku dapat coklat lebih banyak."

"Aku tidak peduli kalah atau tidak darimu, asal aku bisa dapat coklat darimu itu sudah cukup membuatku…"

"..Oiya! Aku lupa kalau beli coklat untuk Shisido san!" ucap Ootori tiba-tiba dan segera bangkit dari tempatnya. Shisido mengikuti gerakan Ootori untuk bangkit dan kaget karena kembali disodorkan sebuah kotak kehadapannya. "Coklat valentine untuk Shisido san."

"Hahh? Dasar kau ini. Akulah yang seharusnya memberi hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu hari ini, kenapa malah kau yang memberi."

"Ehh? Ahh..benar juga. Aku lupa kalau yang ulang tahun itu aku. Hahaha…"

"Takee…" sejenak ia terdiam dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin Ootori dengar, "Otanjoubi naa, Choutarou."

"Wuahh!" senyum lebar dan polos Ootori mengembang mendengar kata-kata itu. "Iya, terima kasih. Shisido san! Akhh…Begini saja!" seru Ootori memberi ide. "Ini kan coklat valentine dariku untuk Shisido san. Bulan depan saat White day, Shisido san harus membalasnya. Lalu untuk hadiah ulang tahunku…" ucap Ootori sambil pura-pura berpikir. "Ini saja!" seru Ootori sambil menggabruk ria Shisido hingga ia terjatuh ke tempat tidur dibelakangnya.

"Huwaaa! Lepaskan aku Choutarou! Heiii…!"

_**Dare mo minna sutekina romansu shi chau no**_

_**(**__**Anyone and everyone will experience a special romance**__**)**_

-OWARI-

* * *

Selesai sudah tanggungan saya bikin ff b'day chouta ini! Ide nya mengalir dengan mudah begitu selesai maen game doki-doki survival part Choutarou-Shisido. Ada yang bikin saya ketawa ngakak pas maen game doki-doki part Shisido.

Ceitanya nih, saya lagi tanya-tanya ke Choutarou tentang Shisido.

_Ootori: …Shisido san memang orang yang baik__. Kamu pun pasti menyukainya._

_Aovee: 'Kamu juga?' Berarti__ ada orang lain yang juga suka?_

_Ootori: I-iya, begitulah. *kebingungan gitu njawabnya* _

_Aovee: Hekkhh? Ja-jadi Ootori kun juga suka Shisido san?_

_Ootori: Tu-tunggu sebentar! Bukan itu maksudnya!_

_Aovee: Ahaha! Aku tahu kok maksudmu! *godain Chouta*_

_Ootori: Mo-Mouu..jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh begitu. *sambil malu-malu kucing*_

Choutarou…kamu lucu banget sih!

Yup, kembali ke topik ff.

Mohon kritik dan saran apapun yang kalian rasakan setelah baca cerita ini. Baik itu yg jelek atau (lebih disarankan) yang baik *d gampar*, baik itu karena keabalan saya sebagai author pemula+gak bener atau karena ide cerita yang gampang ditebak, baik karena Shisido dan Ootori yang mungkin OOC d ff ini, mohon direview. Itu bayaran yang diharapkan setelah begadang nyelesein nie cerita (uda begadang, masih aja telat nge post *d lempar panci*)

Arigatou!


End file.
